


(Super)Man's Best Friend

by martxoa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, his name is Krypto, it's all domestic and nice, they raise a puppy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martxoa/pseuds/martxoa
Summary: When Kara saves a puppy from drowning on a rainy night in National City, she can't bear to give him to a shelter; they've bonded. Except her apartment doesn't allow pets. And her sister is allergic. And none of her friends' apartments allow pets...except for one. Lena Luthor's. (Kara gets Lena to adopt a puppy. Dog owner related shenanigans ensue.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Supercorp fic! Hope you guys like it. :D

Kara had a lot of faith in people. No matter what she witnessed since becoming Supergirl, Kara refused to give up on that one, basic belief that the people of Earth were good at heart. But it was very, _very_ hard to remember when she found a box with a puppy inside. In the rain. Alone. 

She was flying when she heard it. Thank God for her super hearing; otherwise she might have missed it. But there was no mistaking the high pitched whine that reached her ears. Kara stopped. She looked down at the ground, squinting a little to see through the rain, only to find the little plastic bin. Filling with water. 

“OH MY GOD,” Kara gasped. She landed on the street corner, thrusting her hands inside and managing to get her hands around the little, squirmy ball of fur. The box tipped over in the process, spilling water out into the street. Kara lifted it up with one hand and thought she could still read the sign written in pen: 

PUPPIES 4 FREE PLEASE TAKE 1 

She tried to give whoever was the owner the benefit of the doubt--it had started raining later, they didn’t _know_ they might accidentally drown their puppies--but seriously, who left a box of puppies _alone?_ On a street corner? Vulnerable to the elements like that? 

Well, she knew who didn’t. _Kara_ didn’t. 

“Aw, hi little guy,” she said softly, rocking him like a baby, “you must be really scared. All your puppy siblings got picked up except for you.” 

When she had first went to live with the Danvers, Kara remembered watching old Disney movies with Alex. There was one called _Oliver and Company,_ about a little kitten that had been left on a street corner in a box, in the rain. Only for the box to fall over. And the kitten almost drowned in a river of rainwater. 

She was _not_ going to let that happen to this puppy. 

“Come on,” Kara said, “I’m taking you home.” 

She tried to jump into the air again; the puppy started squirming again, and Kara almost dropped him. “STAY STILL I’m trying to save your life not kill you!” 

Kara gave up. She sighed, lowering them both to the ground. She took off her cape, wrapping it around the puppy like she was swaddling a baby. 

“...Okay, shhhh. Let’s just...walk. We’re going to walk. That okay?” 

The little puppy yawned. Kara took that as a yes. 

She tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. Nothing to see here, just Supergirl swaddling a puppy as she walked down the street. 

***

“Kara, you cannot keep that puppy!” 

“That’s why I called _you!”_ Kara looked down at her lap. “...And please don’t be so loud, you’re scaring Krypto.” 

“ _Krypto?”_

“I named him,” Kara replied wearily. 

Alex frowned a little. “Why _Krypto?”_

Kara held him to her chest defensively. “Because I found him, and I’m a Kryptonian? I don’t know, he just looked like a Krypto to me.” 

Alex walked closer to the couch, peering down at him. Krypto was a little ball of cream colored fur, and large ears; in fact he was more ears than head. He had big, shiny eyes that blinked up at Kara innocently. 

“Kara, Krypto is cute,” Alex said evenly, “but your apartment does not allow pets. You can’t keep him.” 

“But yours does.” 

Alex wrinkled her nose. “Kara, I’m allergic to dogs.” 

“But _Alex,”_ Kara pleaded, “please?” 

“Kara, I can’t.” 

Kara lifted Krypto in front of her face and tried to make what she would guess would be Krypto’s voice if he could talk. “ _Please_ Alex?” 

Alex tried not to smile. “Kara, keeping Krypto in my apartment would _literally_ make me sick.”

“Fine, say it to Krypto’s face. Look into his eyes.” 

Alex looked at Krypto. “I cannot--” Alex chewed her lip. “I don’t want--” Alex groaned. “Kara, that is not fair.” 

“See? You know it wouldn’t be right to get rid of him.” 

“Kara, this isn’t a matter of what I _want_ to do, it’s my health. See if one of your friends can do it. Winn seems like he would like dogs. Or James.” 

“I _tried._ They don’t allow dogs where they live either. Do you think Maggie--” 

“No, Maggie can’t keep a dog. To be honest I don’t know if I _want_ Maggie to own a dog I am allergic to anyway. I’d like to be able to spend time in her apartment with--without--” Alex sneezed. 

“Bless you,” Kara said wearily. 

“Thanks,” Alex said, starting to sound congested, “Kara, you need to take Krypto to a shelter.” 

“But I _can’t.”_ Kara held him closer. “We’ve _bonded.”_

Alex, despite Krypto wreaking havoc on her allergies, sat down and put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I know, but it’s for the best, Kara. He can’t live with anyone we know. And there are some very nice shelters in National City, we’ll find one with a no kill policy. They’ll find a good home for him.” 

Kara pouted. Alex sighed again. “...Would it help if I ordered potstickers?” 

“And pizza? Please?” 

“ _And_ pizza.” 

Alex got up and Kara stayed on the couch, cuddling Krypto. She didn’t want to get rid of him. She wasn’t lying when she said they bonded. But Alex was right. 

Winn and James couldn’t keep a dog. 

Maggie was dating her sister but like, she didn’t know her _that_ well. 

J’onn was always really busy, he didn’t have time. Assuming he would even want to. 

Kara was out of options. 

Except…

The thought wormed its way into her head and she couldn’t get it out. Did she really know her that well? No. But were they friends? Yes. 

And would they allow dogs there? Of course. 

It might be kind of weird. 

But what choice, really, did Kara have? 

***

It was late when there was a knock on Lena’s door. 

Which was kind of strange. Usually she would get a phone call before someone she was in business with showed up like that, unannounced. Or at least an email. Lena pushed away from her computer desk, frowning a little. She walked to the door and peered out her window. 

“... _Kara?”_

Kara started speaking, which was confusing at first, because Lena couldn’t hear her. She was tired, and her fingers fumbled a little with the lock before finally getting the front door open. 

“–and my apartment won’t allow them and Alex is allergic and please Lena you’ve got to take him; you’re my only hope!” 

Kara thrusts what she was holding into Lena’s face. For a moment they both stared at each other. Lena looking rather confused; the dog in Kara’s hands blinking owlishly. 

“...Why did you show up at my house at two in the morning with a puppy, Kara? _Dripping wet?_ ” 

Kara flinched a little. “Oh man,” Kara pulled the dog back, “I didn’t even realize how late it was, I’ve been so busy taking care of Krypto and trying to figure out what to do with--” 

“ _Krypto?”_

“Um--” 

Lena shook her head. “Kara, come in, please. It’s still raining.” 

“Right. Totally. Right.” 

She stepped inside, taking off her shoes to be polite. 

“Start from the beginning. _Why_ are you trying to give me a puppy?” 

Kara told Lena the truth--for the most part. She found Krypto alone in a little box. She took him home, but she couldn’t find a place to put him. She took him here. 

“Okay,” Lena frowned. She looked down at Krypto. “But why ‘Krypto?’” 

Kara froze for a moment. “Uh--well--his past is really mysterious? Like--like _cryptic._ So Krypto.” 

She smiled for good measure. Lena shook her head. “That name is awful, no offense.” 

“ _Hey._ I like his name. I would; I named him.” Kara turned Krypto around to look at him. “But I’m sorry we showed up so late--except, why are you awake?” Kara tilted her head. “You’re still in your work clothes.” 

Lena brought her hands up, rubbing at her eyes. “There was...I had some work to do...I forgot the time. It’s not a big deal. I tend to lose track when I get an idea.” 

“Lena, that’s _awful,”_ Kara answered, “you need to sleep. It isn’t healthy, you know?” 

Lena smiled. “It also isn’t healthy to walk to my home in the rain. How long did that take you?” 

“...I, uh...well, there were some buses still running, can you believe that? Haha…” 

Kara finally put Krypto down on Lena’s couch, laying him on a pillow. Krypto was tired; he went right to sleep. Lena bit her lip. 

“Kara, I’m not really the best with animals.” 

Which was an understatement. She hated dogs. She hated how much work they required. She hated the idea of a puppy inevitably causing a mess on her spotless carpet or chewing on furniture. Her flowers were the only living things she had the _time_ to care for in between work. 

“Lena...I know, and I’m sorry for asking. I know we’re friends but, like, I don’t know you _that_ well but,” she rubbed her arm, “I just don’t want to give him up. We bonded.” 

It was rather ironic. She hated dogs. But she found her heart melting at the sight of Kara’s puppy like expression. 

“...Well, a dog would probably be good company during my late night working sessions,” Lena conceded, walking over to the couch. Kara perked up. 

“Really?” 

“He is rather cute,” Lena continued. She picked him up. Krypto slowly opened his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe I’ll like owning a--” 

Krypto, at that precise moment, decided now would be the perfect opportunity to pee on Lena’s hand. 

“LENA I AM SO SORRY.”

Lena blinked. She was a Luthor. Completely immune to being ruffled. Usually. Except in extreme circumstances. And a puppy relieving himself on Lena--and her _very_ expensive designer clothing--definitely was pushing into the realm of extreme. Her eye twitched.

“It is--fine,” she said, taking a deep breath, “I will go change now.” 

She held Krypto out and Kara took him. “I’m so sorry again Lena, honestly, I should have walked him…” She trailed off, watching Lena disappear down a hallway. She finally returned wearing sweats and a t-shirt. 

“Okay. Give me the dog.” 

“You’re still going to take care of him…?” 

Lena didn’t want to. Not really. But Kara had called Lena ‘her only hope.’ How could she say no to _that?_ Besides, she rather liked the idea of being Kara’s hero. 

“Of course. I can’t blame a puppy for having a little accident.” 

“Oh, thank you, thank you!” Kara exclaimed, placing Krypto on the couch and giving Lena a hug. “I owe you _so much,_ just say the word.” 

Lena smiled. “Be careful, Kara, I might have to take you up on that.” 

“Please.” She handed Krypto to Lena and she held him at arm’s length. “I, um...I have to go. But I’ll be back as soon as I can! I’ll pay for all of his shots and everything else he’ll need--leashes, dog bowls and things--” 

“Kara, that won’t be necessary,” Lena answered, “I’m happy to pay for a few things. I can afford it. Not that you _can’t,_ but...well...CEO of L-Corp. It’s pocket change for me.” 

“Lena, you are seriously amazing, you have no idea.” Kara gave Krypto a friendly pat on the head. “I’ll be back soon, Krypto, okay? I _promise._ ” 

Kara walked back toward the door; Krypto started to whine, squirming to get to Kara. Lena grabbed one of his paws and made a little motion like he was waving. “Goodbye, Kara!” 

“Goodnight Lena, goodnight Krypto! And please get some sleep, Lena!” 

“I’ll try.” 

The door finally closed. Lena turned Krypto back around. She stared into his sleepy puppy eyes before falling back on the couch with a groan. 

“How am I supposed to sleep with _you_ here?” 

Instead of responding with words, Krypto licked her face. 

***

She was not calling the mutt Krypto.

Lena refused. It was an idiotic name; why Kara would choose it, she didn’t know. So she simply referred to him as ‘the dog’, which seemed to work. 

The first thing she did was arrange for a trip to give him a full checkup, then a phone call to her assistant asking her to go to the best pet store in National City and buy everything one would need for a dog. 

Especially, of course, anything that helped with housetraining.

“I don’t care how much it costs,” Lena said over the phone, “I want you to just...just give the worker a cart and tell them to load it up with all the essentials. No. I have _no idea_ what kind of dog it is. It is a puppy. That is all I know. Named…” She wrinkled her nose a little. “...Krypto.” 

_“Like Krypton…? Did Supergirl find him or something?”_

It was probably meant to be a joke, but Lena blinked. “Um. Well, I don’t know. He came with the name.” 

She finished with the details and hung up. 

By the time Lena had returned home and finally made everything somewhat livable for a dog, she had run out of things to do with him. What was she supposed to do with a puppy? Just hug him? Watch him eat? Give him a bath…? 

“You need to help me, here,” Lena said, holding Krypto up. The loose skin was bunching up around his face, making him look about ten times fatter than he actually was. Surprisingly, Krypto answered in the form of his stomach growling. “Ah, food. Of course.” 

She grabbed the rather gigantic bag of puppy formula her assistant had dropped off at the apartment--of course the employee chose the largest bag possible when Lena said money was no object--and, in the process of lugging it toward Krypto’s bowl...dropped it. 

“Oh, _damn it.”_

Krypto’s nails were scrabbling against the kitchen tile when he ran in and started lapping up kibble. There was another knock on Lena’s door. 

“Lena? It’s me, Kara!” 

“Kara? Hello! Come in!” 

“Hey, Lena, so I made sure to buy some--oh my God, what _happened?”_

Krypto was lapping kibble off the floor happily, while Lena was on her knees, trying to pick up individual pieces. She finally stood up. 

“Well, actually, I think the dog can handle it. He certainly seems willing.” She looked at Kara. “I, well...spilled the bag.” 

Kara looked around the apartment. She was holding a plastic bag that said ‘PetSmart’, and she lifted it up a little. “I knew you said you were going to get things, but I guess I didn’t expect you to have _everything…”_

“Oh, oh Kara, no,” Lena answered immediately, walking forward and grabbing the bag, “It was very thoughtful of you. And there’s never enough toys for a puppy, are there?” 

Kara smiled. “I did get a couple of things…I got this rawhide chew,” she reached into the bag and pulled it out, “I also got a few other things. A little sweater--” 

Lena reached in. Her eyes widened. “...Is that a Superman sweater?” 

“ _Superman?_ No! Of course it isn’t!” She turned it around in her hands. “It is a Super _girl_ sweater.” 

“Aaaah,” Lena drawled, “my apologies?” 

“You should,” Kara huffed, “why does everyone always assume all the merchandise is for Superman? Especially in National City? Supergirl is the one always saving _this_ city.”

Lena took in Kara’s pout and actually felt a little ashamed. “Well...because Krypto is a boy…?” 

“So a boy dog can’t idolise a female superhero? Wow Lena. Wow.” 

But Kara didn’t sound _entirely_ serious. Leave it to Lena to befriend the biggest Super fan in National City…

“Fine. Did you really buy your dog a _Supergirl_ sweater?” 

Kara stammered something out before finally ending with, “but it _would_ be ironic for a Luthor to have a dog wearing a Superman sweater so you don’t need to have him wear it.” 

“Kara, be honest,” Lena said, “you named him after the Supers, didn’t you?” 

“What? _No._ Why would--” 

“His name is Krypto. With a K. Come on.” 

Kara blushed. “Well…” She mumbled something. Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“I just like them okay?” She said, raising her voice just enough for Lena to hear. Lena repressed a laugh. 

“Oh my God, you fangirl. Naming your dog after your superheroes?” 

“Krypto is a good name! It’s cute!” 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the indignant look on Kara’s face, and she heard a scrabbling in the kitchen before Krypto ran into and practically jumped into Kara’s arms. “Krypto! Who’s a good boy? Who is?” Kara went down on her knees, letting Krypto whine and jump all over her. “You are! That’s right!” 

“My God, how does he love you that much after one day?” Lena asked. 

“Dogs love me,” Kara answered, “Alex says it’s because I’m a puppy and they know I’m one of them.” 

Lena smiled. She joined Kara on the floor. “I think that’s a very good working theory.” 

“So you have everything under control, I see,” Kara said, holding up Krypto and cooing gently, “you bought like, everything you need. Did you take him to the vet?” 

“Perfectly healthy,” Lena answered, “I’m also taking the liberty to run some test and figure out what breed he is. He doesn’t look like any purebred I’ve ever seen.” 

“Here, you can hold him.” 

Krypto was placed gently in Lena’s lap. “Um...hello again, Krypto,” she wrinkled her nose a little at the name again; she couldn’t help it. But Kara looked so _happy,_ and Lena was kind of curious as to just how much puppydog happiness could emanate from her. 

So, Lena grabbed that sweater, and--with a little bit of fighting--slipped it over Krypto’s head. Kara covered her mouth with her hands. 

“Oh my God,” she said, muffled against her hands, “that is _so cute!”_

“Puppies wearing sweaters are always going to be cute,” Lena answered. 

“Well yeah, but you’re holding the puppy. That makes it even cuter.” 

Lena tilted her head. “Do you think _I’m_ cute?” 

Kara started to blush. “Um. Well...kind of,” Kara admitted. Lena shook her head. 

“I can think of something _much_ cuter,” she answered. 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Kara answered, “smile! Can I take a picture with my phone?” 

Lena held Krypto up and smiled, to indulge her. When she finished, Lena handed Krypto back to Kara and pulled out her own phone, snapping a picture. 

“ _You_ holding him,” Lena stated, “much cuter. I’ll email you my picture if you email me yours.” 

“You got yourself a deal.” 

Lena had to admit, she _did_ look pretty cute. She tapped her phone a few times, swiped her finger across the screen a few times, and proclaimed: “posted.” 

“What?” 

Lena showed Kara her instagram, and the picture of Lena holding Krypto. 

_A Super and a Luthor, working together. Welcome to the family._

Kara laughed, and a warm smile spread across Lena’s face. 

***

There was one thing that Kara would never forget working for a media company; everyone, no matter who they were, _loved puppies._

It was a piece of wisdom passed on by Cat Grant. “If you want to distract the public, show them someone holding something cute and fuzzy.” 

So Kara wasn’t surprised when she was in the grocery store the next morning and the first thing she saw was a magazine, and one of the articles advertised on the cover: _Lena Luthor adopts Superdog!_

Kara almost choked on nothing when she saw it. She settled for buying the magazine instead before she stopped by Lena again. Her phone rang as she walked. 

_“Hey Kara, my day is free, amazingly. You want breakfast?”_

“That sounds great, Alex--” Kara frowned. “--except, I can’t. I’m kind of busy?” 

_“Doing…? Superhero work?”_

“Uh, no.” 

_“CatCo work?”_

“Wrong again.” 

_“Then what--oh my God. You didn’t keep the dog, did you? Kara, you are going to get into so much trouble--”_

“No, I didn’t! I just--well, I found a home for him. I’m going to go see him.” 

_“Oh,”_ Alex sounded pleasantly surprised, _“where?”_

Kara smiled sheepishly. “Uh...with Lena Luthor?” 

_“WHO?”_

“Check her instagram!” 

Alex didn’t say anything, presumably so she could look it up on her computer. 

_“...How did you do that. Why would you do that. No. Start with how, I want to know.”_

“We know each other because I interviewed her a few times. We’re friendly. And I figured, you know, she doesn’t have to worry about being allowed to own a dog, so I just thought--” 

_“That you would force her to adopt a puppy for you?”_

“I didn’t _force_ her! I just...begged. Like a lot.” 

_“Kara, when you do the puppy dog face you_ know _that is forcing people to do what you want,”_ Alex said, voice transitioning from annoyed to amused. Kara frowned. 

“Lena and Krypto are bonding, I can feel it,” Kara answered primly, “besides this is...is...for the good of the city!” 

_“How do you figure that…?”_

“Because--because Krypto will stop her from being tempted by evil. How many criminal masterminds do you know that have cute little puppies? In all the movies and stuff, they have _cats._ Lena seemed like the type that would have been a cat person, Alex. I stopped that from happening.” 

Alex, of course totally unconvinced, sighed. 

_“I’m just worried you’ll let something...slip. To a Luthor. Only talking to her for interviews was one thing but I don’t like the idea of you spending hours with her playing with a puppy, distracted_ \-- _”_

“You need to have more faith in me than that, Alex.” 

_“I’m sorry, but didn’t two people know who you were pretty much immediately?”_

“Okay, that isn’t even fair, I didn’t tell James! Alex, I’m not going to let Lena know--” Kara lowered her voice to a whisper, “--I’m Supergirl. I promise.” 

_“Fine. Just be careful, okay? I know you trust Lena but…”_ Alex trailed off. 

“I know. She’s a Luthor.” 

Alex finally changed the subject, and they kept talking until Kara said goodbye, pausing for a moment outside Lena’s door. 

A Luthor who did Kara a favor and adopted her puppy. Kara tried to imagine Lex adopting a puppy. Kara wondered if he would have done it for Clark, _ever._

Then again, maybe she was just overthinking things. Kara knocked on the door. 

“Lena? I’m here to see Kryp--” 

She paused at the sound of barking, and someone yelling ‘stop!’ Kara knocked on the door again. 

“Lena, it’s me, Kara! Everything alright in there? Lena?” 

Kara had half a mind to just bust open the door and blame it on ‘adrenaline’ when Lena got to it first. Chest heaving. Dripping wet. With an equally soaked Krypto being held rather precariously in one arm. 

“...I was trying to give him a bath,” Lena said. Kara tilted her chin up. 

“Oooooh, that, uh...explains it.” 

“He got excited when he heard your footsteps, I believe. Somehow he knows what your _walk_ sounds like. He started trying to get out of the bath well before you actually knocked.” 

“Wow, who knows how that works.” 

(Kara understood perfectly; Lena had a sort of quick, sharp gate; depending on what she was wearing when she walked it was a quick staccato _thump_ against the ground or _click_ of high heels; Lena tended to walk on the balls of her feet, like she was always almost late for something.

No, Kara did not think it was weird to memorize how Lena walked, it was just very...distinctive.) 

“Here,” Lena said, “he wants you.” 

Kara grabbed him. Krypto started happily licking Kara’s face. 

“Hey, Krypto! Don’t worry, I’m here! Good boy! Oh, you’ve gotten _so big--_ ” 

“Since yesterday?” 

“They grow up fast!’ 

His fur was dripping wet, and Kara let Lena lead her into the bathroom so she could grab some towels. When they finally settled on the couch, Kara towelling her off, she said: 

“Your doorman is really bad at his job.” 

Lena was in the kitchen, looking through her cabinets. “How so?” 

“He barely looked at me before he said I could go up.” 

“Oh,” Lena waved it off, “it’s fine. I told him you were allowed up whenever you want.” 

Kara paused. “Really?” 

“Of course. You’re my friend. Tea or coffee?” 

“Um, tea is good.” 

Lena got out the kettle, started boiling the water, and looked back at Kara giving Krypto a belly rub. 

“He likes you so much more than me,” she said. 

“That’s just because I’m only here to play with him,” Kara answered, “you have to do all of the not fun stuff like give him baths.” 

“Oh, of course,” Lena answered, rolling her eyes good naturedly, “you get to be the fun parent.” 

“Parent?” 

“...Nevermind.” 

There was a brief pause. Lena bit her lip for a moment. “You know,” she continued, “there’s been a bit of a lull for the past couple of days while I got him settled, but soon I’ll have to be out of the house a lot. And I certainly can’t take him to work with me. Unless he’d like to stay in a crate.” 

Kara frowned. “Well, you’re doing your best and that’s really--” 

“I could give you a key if you’d like.” 

Kara blinked. “A...a key? Like an apartment key?” 

Lena tried to play it off casually, focusing on the boiling kettle of water instead of Kara. “You get out of the office much more often than I do,” she said, “and it just makes sense for you to be able to see him whenever you want. He would _clearly_ prefer you over me.” 

The kettle started to whistle and Krypto jumped up, running toward it, hopping up on his hind legs and barking. “Arf! Arf arf arf! Arrrr _uff!”_

“Calm down, Krypto, the kettle won’t hurt you--unless you get under my feet-- _move--_ ” Lena finally managed to nudge him out of the way so she could pour the tea into cups. 

“I hope suggesting that wasn’t too...forward,” Lena said, sitting down next to Kara and holding out a cup.

“...No,” Kara took the cup from her, “it’s fine. Actually I think it’s a great idea.” 

Lena smiled, taking a sip. “ _Wonderful._ I’m sure your pet will be happy. And it might be good for me to have some company around here sometimes…” 

“You’re really just going to trust me with your apartment key?” 

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Why, is there something about you I don’t know?” 

“HA.” 

Kara coughed a little; Lena looked a little weirded out. “I mean, uh, no, nothing about me you don’t know. You can trust me, I promise.” 

“...At any rate,” Lena said, “I will instruct the security in the building to not let anyone else up to the apartment but you. And possibly your sister, if the situation ever arises.” 

“That’s great,” Kara answered, “hey Krypto! I’m going to be able to see you whenever I want, isn’t that cool?” 

Krypto barked and jumped into Kara’s lap, bounding off to get between them on the couch. Which would have been great. If it hadn’t made Kara spill her tea. 

Her boiling hot tea. Into her lap. 

Which Krypto managed to avoid. 

But Kara sure didn’t. 

She stared down at her lap in shock, Lena looking horrified. 

“Kara, that was boiling! Are you okay? Say something, _please?”_

She looked like she was about to get up, maybe to try and inspect her--Kara waved her away. 

“No! No, no, it’s okay...I mean _ow._ Ouch, it is incredibly _hot._ And painful!” She stood up, trying to look sufficiently scalded, “I am going to go pour cold water on myself.” 

“I’ll come with you--” 

“Not unless you want to watch me get dressed!” 

(Lena did bite her lip for a brief moment; Kara tried not to dwell on it.) 

“Well, you can change into my clothes, my room is at the end of the hall--” 

“Thanks!” 

Kara ran to the bathroom, turning on the water to make the illusion of trying to cool herself down. 

She got herself a puppy, spent time with Lena, and got the key to Lena’s apartment so she could play with her new puppy whenever she wanted. 

She also had to pretend she burned herself on scalding hot tea. 

But, all in all, it’d been a nice couple of days for Kara Danvers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at marzo2theletter.tumblr.com for news about my fics and general fandom stuff.


End file.
